Temari de l' Akatsuki et Sabaku no Deidara
by Chromiie
Summary: Temari rentre chez elle et ne peut pas résister à la tentation .30 otp challenge ;jour 6 : wearing eachothers' clothes.


30 OTP Challenge : Jour 6 : wearing eachothers' clothes.

L'univers de Naruto appartient à Masashi Kishimoto.

Je sais bien que Sabaku n'est pas le nom officiel de Temari mais je m'en moque .

Rien de suggestif mais je préfère mettre M .

* * *

Temari de l' Akatsuki et Sabaku no Deidara

Temari rentrait d'une longue session d'examen qu'elle avait fait passé à tous les jonins. Depuis la fin de la guerre ,le conseil et le kazekage avaient décidé de renforcer le niveau des ninjas et en particulier les plus gradés. Certains shinobis, parce qu'ils étaient devenus jonins se laissaient allés et cette attitude était intolérable. Son frère Kankuro, avait lui hérité des chunins, les gennins étant dispensé d'un examen aussi dur. Elle passa la porte de la demeure familiale et poussa un long soupir, mélange de soulagement d'être rentrée et d'horreur lié au niveau de nombreux ninjas.

« Si père était encore en vie et occupait toujours son poste de kazekage jamais cela ne serait arrivé, mais certains ont dû croire que parce que Gaara était jeune ils pouvaient s'abstenir d'entraînements. Enfin avec le savon que je leur ai passé ils ont l'air d'avoir compris le message. » pensa-t-elle.

Elle monta dans sa chambre pour déposer son éventail et en profiter pour prendre une bonne douche. Non seulement elle avait vu des combats mais elle en avait également fait, et les avait tous remporté. La plupart facilement ce qui en disait long sur la puissance militaire de Sunagakure. Dans l'ensemble elle était assez satisfaite des shinobis qui comme elle utilisait un éventail géant. Elle était la meilleure de cette division et s'assurait personnellement de leur niveau. En entrant dans sa chambre, elle entendit le son de l'eau couler dans la pièce d'à côté qui se trouvait être sa salle de bain . Elle vit des vêtements posés sur une chaise, une tenue qui n'était pas à elle, et qu'elle reconnut immédiatement. Deidara, son petit-ami et membre de l' Akatsuki était donc revenu de sa mission à Konohagakure. L' Akatsuki était une organisation spéciale et internationale qui s'occupait de missions longues et risquées. Cette organisation était au service des kages selon leur besoin et intervenait dans les pays lorsque le chef de celui-ci en éprouvait la nécessité. Deidara était le shinobi représentant Iwagakure, le pays du vent avait bien entendu le sien en la personne de Sasori, un shinobi que Temari admirait et considérait comme un grand frère. Elle fixait du regard les habits , elle avait toujours voulu essayer l'uniforme de l'ancien shinobi d' Iwa. Le manteau noir avec des nuages rouges donnait un air prestigieux, et une certaine prestance.

« Ah en juger par le débit d'eau, il doit se laver les cheveux, ce qui veut dire que j'ai un peu de temps devant moi...C'est le moment où jamais ! » se dit-elle.

Elle dénoua son kimono, et le déposa sur le lit. Elle retira ensuite ses chaussures, le résille sur sa jambe droite. Elle se retrouva donc en sous-vêtements noirs. Elle commença par enfiler le pantalon de son chéri, puis son en-haut. Le premier était trop large pour elle, elle dû le serrer très fort pour ne pas qu'il glisse, quant au second, il était un peu trop serré pour elle, cela était normal, le torse de l'occupant de la salle de bains était plus plat que le sien. Elle regretta presque sa forte poitrine. Après cela, elle attacha le bandeau rayé de Deidara, et caressa du bout des doigts le symbole gravé dessus. Cela lui faisait bizarre de voir un autre symbole que celui de Suna sur son front. Il ne lui restait plus que le long manteau, qu'elle attrapa presque hésitante. Finalement, elle l'enfila, et alla se poster devant le miroir géant . Il était lui beaucoup trop long, il faut dire que son propriétaire avait bien grandi depuis ses 19 ans et mesurait six bons centimètres de plus qu'elle. Par conséquent la marque de fabrique de l'Akatsuki traînait par terre.

« - Tu ferais une parfaite recrue, si tu veux je pourrais demander à leader-sama de t'en faire faire un sur mesure, proposa Deidara.

Elle se retourna et le vit collé contre le mur, une serviette blanche autour de la taille et une autre autour du cou. Il était très sexy comme ça, et il le savait vu son regard amusé.

-Merci, la seule chose que je n'ai pas eu le temps de faire c'est me vernir les ongles, en plus je ne savais pas quelle couleur j'étais supposée utiliser, répondit-elle sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

Il se rapprocha d'elle et à son tour caressa le symbole d' Iwagakure. Il la détaille ensuite de plus près, c'était vrai que cela lui allait plutôt bien, et ce malgré que la tenue n'était pas à sa taille.

-Dis, puisque je suis dans ta tenue, que dirais-tu de mettre la mienne, proposa-t-elle sérieuse.

-Tu plaisantes j'espère, je ne rentrerais jamais dans ton kimono, affirma-t-il .

-Mais si ne t'en fais pas, il est assez large, bon d'accord il risque d'être un peu trop petit pour toi au niveau de la longueur mais sinon je suis certaine qu'il t'ira, le contredit-elle.

-Même, il n'en est pas questions, je suis Deidara, un ninja de l' Akatsuki, de quoi j'aurai l'air ! Ajouta-t-il .

-Allez s'il te plaît pour me faire plaisir, je te promets que je serai la seule à te voir ,insista-t-elle avec des petits yeux .

-Toi et tes maudits yeux, râla-t-il tout en s'exécutant.

Effectivement il s'aperçut qu'elle avait raison, le kimono était un peu juste au niveau de la taille et il était trop court pour lui mais il était rentré dedans. Il emprunta le bandeau de la jeune fille et l'attacha sur son front. Il se plaça ensuite à côté d'elle devant le miroir.

-On fait une sacrée pair tous les deux, commenta-t-il.

Il eut une idée, il se déplaça jusqu'au bureau , et attrapa sa sacoche contenant son argile, il poussa ensuite le manteau que portait Temari et lui attacha l'objet qu'il était allé chercher pour le lui mettre à la ceinture. Il se releva ensuite et attrapa l'éventail de la kunoichi pour se le fixer dans le dos.

-Là voilà, comme ça c'est parfait, dit-il .

Approuvant ce qu'il venait de dire ,elle le poussa sur le lit, cette situation l'excitait, il n'avait rien sous son kimono et sentait délicieusement bon.

-Tu me rends fou comme ça tu sais, lui avoua-t-il en l'embrassant dans le cou .

-Oui mais toi pas mais alors pas du tout. Il va falloir que je t'enlève mon kimono, dit-elle d'un ton séducteur tout en défaisant le vêtement.

-C'est toi qui m'a forcé à le mettre, rappela-t-il entre deux baisers

-J'ai changé d'avis, je te préfère sans, murmura-t-elle .»

Gaara avait une réunion et Kankuro allait sûrement passer la soirée avec son maître absolu Sasori. Ils avaient des heures devant eux pour passer un bon moment...


End file.
